Computer and mobile device users may be increasingly communicating with each other using numerous different devices ranging from a desktop computer to a smartphone and/or tablet device, and users may often interact with more than one device type during a given day. Users may also be communicating using a variety of channels and protocols such as text messaging, instant messaging, email, social network messages and chat. In addition to asynchronous types of communication, users may also be engaging in live interaction such as one-to-one and multi-way audio and/or video conferences, and the like. Communications sent and received at one device may not be reflected in user interfaces on other devices associated with the same user.
In a persistent conversation communication stream, it may be useful to have an ability to provide live interaction (e.g., via one-to-one and/or multi-way audio and/or video conferences) and to provide a history of live interactions (e.g., date, time, participants and the like) as part of the persistent conversation.